Episode 9753 (24th April 2019)
Plot Gemma and Paul are stunned by the result, while Rita thinks she ought to tell Chesney immediately. Peter reads the message which is from a man on Carla’s old estate, claiming to seen her. He demands cash before he will help him. Ken insists they involve the police but Peter wants to go alone. Chesney admits to Emma that he regrets ruining his friendship with Gemma by entering into a relationship with her. Kirk has found some old tapes of him and Maria singing their favourite songs but he’s nothing to play them on. Ken offers to lend him his tape recorder. Bethany tells Sarah she ought to give Gary another chance but her mother's not interested. Gemma has morning sickness again. Rita tells her she needs looking after and Chesney is the one to do it. Seb and Alina enjoy each other’s company at the Rovers' party. Cathy warns Gary to watch his back with Rick. Ken tells Johnny and Kate about Peter’s message and his concerns for his safety. Jenny refuses to let him go after him and help. Chesney misreads Gemma’s nerves, thinking she's reluctant to tell him that she too wishes to end their relationship. He asks that they return to being friends. She doesn’t tell him about the pregnancy. Peter visits a squat and hands over the money to the two men, still believing their story that they know where Carla is. The squat is raided by the police. The two men run off before Peter can find anything from them. Gemma packs her bags and takes Joseph out for a meal to break the news of her departure to him. Seb is impressed by Alina’s intelligence when they take part in the pub quiz. Gary approaches Sarah and Bethany when they go into the pub and asks to talk. Sarah agrees but tells him that his love for her is no longer enough after he brought a dangerous man like Rick into their home. Gemma assures Joseph she’ll always be there for him. Seb takes Alina for a meal at Speed Daal but she leaves hurriedly when she spots Eileen and Jan. Seb thinks it's because of teasing comments that Eileen's made towards the pair of them. The council threaten to fine Beth and demand back-payment of the single person’s discount she’s been claiming off her tax. She tries to stop Kirk taking up Jenny’s offer of singing in the pub, saying he’ll only do it for payment. An upset Gemma returns to Rita’s flat with her bags, admitting that she’s not told him about the baby. A furious Peter returns home, blaming Ken for calling the police. Ken claims his innocence but Peter doesn’t believe him, and says he will never talk to him again if he doesn’t find Carla. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes Guest cast *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Alina Pop - Ruxandra Porojnicu *Squatter 1 - Tom Follows *Squatter 2 - Scott Berry *PC Fletcher - Andrew Westfield Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Speed Daal *Brightwell Estate squat and road outside Notes *Last appearance of Joseph Brown until 7th August 2019. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter's search leads him to Carla's childhood estate; Gary begs Sarah for another chance; and Seb and Alina's first date is cut short. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,281,433 viewers (12th place). Category:2019 episodes